Une autre forme de magie
by Moonlight feather
Summary: Le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers ont toujours été séparés, s'ignorant volontairement ou pas. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Cet ordre risque d'être remis en cause pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsqu'une jeune inconnue arrive accidentellement à Poudlard, bouleversant tous les acquis.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Bien entendu l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seuls l'histoire et mon OC sont de moi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue de ma nouvelle fic Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture mes petits moldus !

* * *

C'était une journée ordinaire. Enfin, une journée ordinaire lorsqu'on s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, qu'on était garde-chasse à Poudlard, lors de l'année du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Avec Crockdur à ses côtés, le demi-géant s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui au terme de sa ronde autour de Poudlard. Il s'imaginait déjà dans son fauteuil, finissant la soirée en buvant tranquillement, s'offrant enfin un moment de tranquillité pendant cette année mouvementée. Il s'avançait dans la nuit, s'éclairant à la lanterne, et arriva devant l'entrée du château. Crockdur se raidit à son côté, émettant des sons étranges entre l'aboiement et le gémissement. Le garde-chasse se moqua gentiment de son « trouillard de chien », décidément, on n'avait jamais vu un molosse aussi peureux.

Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas seulement l'imagination du chien, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Un bruit semblable à la chute d'un poids important. Peut-être même la chute d'un corps. Hagrid fit taire ses inquiétudes, décidé à élucidé le mystère. De toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les meurtres de licornes qui avaient eu lieu trois ans, auparavant. Il frissonna à l'idée que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'était terré dans Poudlard tout ce temps. « Mais Hagrid, se sermonna-t-il, comme si Tu-sais-qui pouvait être ici. »

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Là, sa surprise fut de taille, une grande forme sombre était immobile, à terre. Crockdur, apparemment rassuré, se dirigea vers la créature non identifiée et ses aboiements devinrent bientôt de réels gémissements. Les sons qu'il produisait étaient étonnamment doux et graves. Ils ressemblaient à une sorte d'appel rassurant. La forme bougea presque imperceptiblement et de là où il se tenait immobile, Hagrid reconnu des bribes de mots bien que dans une langue étrangère. Un être humain se tenait là et peu importait qui était cette personne, le garde-chasse ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser sous la pluie surtout dans cet état. Il s'approcha donc franchement et l'observa. C'était une jeune fille qui aurait pu être l'une de ses élèves. Elle semblait frêle et même fragile. Le demi-géant se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dehors par ce temps. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle aussi l'observait. Elle tenta de se racler la gorge.

« Qu…qui êtes …vous ? Tenta-t-elle faiblement. Je vous en prie … aidez-moi. »

Parler lui semblait difficile, sa voix était éraillée. Elle referma les yeux presque aussitôt et sans hésiter Hagrid la souleva de terre. Elle semblait encore plus fragile entre ses bras. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux mais son regard semblait ne pouvoir se fixer que dans le vide. Le demi-géant, inquiet, pressa le pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, il la confia à Madame Pomfresh et partit prévenir Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour le rythme de publication plus qu'aléatoire et merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Niakovic :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Il va falloir attendre un peu plus pour la réponse à tes questions mais je suis ravie d'avoir suscité ta curiosité ;)

 **Lyra Lupa :** Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'inconnue s'éveillait doucement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de commencer à paniquer, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, tentant d'analyser la situation. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un lit, on l'avait apparemment déshabillée. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète et inspira bruyamment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

Elle devait absolument rester calme et se remémorer la façon dont elle était arrivée dans ce lit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être ici suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée, si ? Elle se souvenait être partie pour l'Angleterre pour découvrir les paysages naturels pas pour faire le tour de pub à la base. Bien qu'il soit possible qu'elle ait quand même fini par payer une tournée à de nouveaux amis dans un pub, elle doutait sérieusement de cette hypothèse. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien, reposée même.

Elle tenta un regard hésitant autour d'elle afin de lever le mystère. Elle se trouvait bien dans un lit, plutôt confortable, et elle avait assez chaud malgré sa tenue peu adaptée au climat anglais. La pièce était donc chauffée. Elle continua son inspection depuis son lit en s'asseyant. Cette pièce était plutôt neutre et elle vit d'autres lits que le sien, elle n'était donc pas dans une chambre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une infirmerie ou un cabinet médical. Ce qui était étonnant si elle ne se trompait pas, était l'odeur de la pièce. Habituellement, elle ne supportait ni les hôpitaux ni les infirmeries à cause de l'odeur qui y régnait, un mélange d'odeur de maladie et d'aseptisation qui la rendait presque malade. Or, ici elle se sentait presque bien si l'on oubliait qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où elle se trouvait !

Un bruit la fit presque sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui l'impressionna dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Tout de noir vêtu, l'homme la regardait avec dédain et une pointe de surprise. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient d'un noir profond mais on remarquait immédiatement qu'ils étaient gras. Sa tenue était plus qu'étrange, il semblait porter une toge ou une longue cape noire, qui le faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris, ou à Batman en moins musclé. Il lui faisait définitivement penser à un croque-mort avec son visage pâle et son nez trop crochu qui renforçaient cette image.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? » Sa voix était grave, le ton modéré, presque mélodieux s'il n'avait été aussi artificiel. Il la regardait d'un air mauvais attendant visiblement une réponse rapide, n'étant pas disposé à attendre. La jeune fille se racla la gorge et le regarda bien en face avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Je… je m'appelle Cassandra… , tenta-t-elle dans un anglais hésitant au réveil.

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? renchérit-il.

Je n'en ai aucune idée… Où suis-je ? »

La surprise se peignit un bref instant sur le visage de cet homme. La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle tenta de se lever, c'était sans compter le vertige qui la prit et la fit presque tomber. Elle entendit l'homme appeler une certaine Pomfresh tandis qu'elle se rendormait en même temps qu'elle s'allongeait.

.

.

.

A peine, eut-il franchi les portes de l'infirmerie que le professeur devina que cette jeune fille n'aurait pas dû être là. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce doute fut vite confirmé par cette inconnue. Il ne connaissait parmi les élèves aucune Cassandra lui ressemblant. Cet imbécile de garde-chasse ne s'était pas trompé, elle n'était pas de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas pu lui soutirer d'autres informations avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de nouveau. Il était ressorti précipitamment et s'empressait de rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

« Bonbon au citron » marmonna-t-il devant la porte du directeur. Ce vieux fou était toujours aussi prévisible pour ses mots de passe peu importait le nombre de fois où on lui disait d'en changer. Il pénétra enfin dans le bureau directorial et aperçu Dumbledore assis face à un tas de parchemin.

« Severus, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Vous savez très bien ce qui m'amène. La jeune fille dans l'infirmerie.

\- Oh ! Alors Hagrid vous en a parlé ? Vous l'avez vu ?

\- J'ai été constater sa présence, effectivement.

\- Severus, ne soyez pas aussi froid… N'est-elle pas mignonne ?

\- Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas… Nous allons d'abord attendre qu'elle se réveille et tenter d'en savoir un peu plus à son sujet.

\- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, admit le potionniste.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous veilliez un peu sur elle ou je crains qu'Hagrid ne s'épuise à la veiller jours et nuits.

\- Bien, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non ce sera tout. »

Le maître des potions n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter le bureau. Il allait devoir retourner auprès de cette inconnue tout en sachant qu'il y trouverait cet imbécile de garde-chasse. En revanche, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne. Cette jeune fille lui semblait tellement fragile, que malgré lui, il voulait la protéger. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'infirmerie, il eut le plaisir de constater l'absence du demi-géant et dut se résoudre à attendre le réveil de cette inconnue. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle avait les traits étonnamment fins, ses longues mèches d'un châtain foncé s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller. Severus avait bien du mal à lui donner un âge. Endormie ainsi, elle avait un air juvénile, elle semblait être l'incarnation de la pureté.

.

.

.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le maître des potions était à l'infirmerie lorsque la jeune fille commença à s'agiter. Elle finit par s'immobiliser et papillonna des yeux. Elle se réveilla enfin et se tourna vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle le fixait ce qui donnait au professeur l'impression qu'elle cherchait la vérité sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient à couper le souffle. Leur couleur bleu-vert, pâle ressortait sur sa peau claire et contrastait avec le brun de ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au grand homme, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peut-être inquiète.

« Je … Où suis-je ? commença-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Vous êtes à Poudlard, lui répondit-il. »

Poudlard ? Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? La jeune femme se dit qu'elle devait être complètement transparente vis-à-vis de ses émotions. En revanche, celui qui lui faisait face était insondable. Elle ne pouvait percevoir, même infimement son état d'esprit. Elle décida de l'interroger d'avantage, en espérant qu'il lui réponde et qu'elle puisse déceler le vrai du faux dans ses réponses.

« Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ? interrogea-t-elle timidement face à la stupeur de l'inconnu.

\- Disons que c'est une école un peu particulière … répondit-il énigmatique.»

Cassandra n'était pas du tout satisfaite de la réponse, il lui cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Elle continua donc ses recherches.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le professeur Snape, répondit-il toujours aussi froid comme imperméable à ma tentative de cordialité.

\- Enchantée. »

Elle eut seulement le temps de sourire à son interlocuteur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un nouvel inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé. Non, il n'avait pas seulement l'âge des parents de la jeune femme, mais semblait bien plus âgé. Avec sa longue barbe blanche et la robe étrange qu'il portait, il avait une allure de vieux sage. Il était particulièrement proche de l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de Merlin l'enchanteur. Ses yeux bleus étaient à moitié cachés par ses lunettes en demi-lune. Malgré son excentricité, il inspirait confiance à Cassandra.

« Bonjour, commença-t-il, je suis Albus Dumbledore.

\- Je suis Cassandra Lefebvre, bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Enchanté miss, sourie-t-il. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

\- Toujours au Royaume-Uni, sinon non. »

Le professeur Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il était le directeur de cette école nommée Poudlard lorsque le professeur Snape intervint.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous étiez « toujours » au Royaume-Uni.

\- Severus, le réprimanda le vieil homme, laisse donc miss Lefebvre en paix.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, fis-je en souriant. Effectivement, je suis française, j'étais ici en voyage.

\- Votre anglais est excellent, me complimenta Dumbledore.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. En réalité, mon père est français mais ma mère est anglaise, ce n'est donc pas mon premier voyage en territoire anglais. »

Elle leur expliqua ensuite qu'elle s'était perdue et était arrivée ici.

« Impossible, s'exclama le professeur en noir.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Et bien, commença le vieil homme, le professeur Snape a dû vous dire que Poudlard était une école ….disons spéciale.

\- Oui, il m'a expliqué cela, mais je ne comprends pourquoi cela met en doute mon arrivée ici. Et surtout, quelle est la particularité de cette école ?

\- Miss Lefebvre, vous feriez bien de vous asseoir, l'incita le directeur. »

La jeune fille obéit à la fois inquiète de cette solennité soudaine et intriguée. Elle allait enfin connaître la vérité et savoir où elle se trouvait réellement. Elle souffla puis fixa Dumbledore.

« Je vous écoute.

\- Poudlard est une école pour ceux ayant des capacités, des dons particuliers.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Venez-en au fait je vous prie. »

Elle vit le professeur Snape esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire face à sa franchise et son impatience. L'autre professeur la regardait toujours d'un air bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de reprendre la parole.

« Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, la plus ancienne pour être exact.

\- S'il vous plaît, souffla-t-elle exaspérée à présent, pourriez-vous enfin me dire la vérité ?

\- Il vient de le faire, intervint le professeur de potions.

\- Impossible, murmura-t-elle, la magie n'existe pas… »

Pourtant, elle sentait que ces deux étrangers étaient sincères et elle se trompait rarement. Elle avait toujours su déceler les mensonges, tout comme elle pouvait deviner les sentiments, c'était instinctif.

Pour autant, toute sa vie, on lui avait affirmé que la magie n'existait pas. Quand, toute petite, elle croyait aux fées et autres créatures magiques, on lui avait ordonné de grandir. Aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle évoquait parfois le destin, les gens lui riaient au nez.

Il n'y avait aucune place pour la magie en ce monde. Elle se trouvait absolument ridicule à essayer de se convaincre elle-même. Elle avait cru à la magie puis elle avait cessé d'y penser.

« Dans le cas hypothétique où la magie existerait, pourriez me fournir une preuve ? Sauf si, bien sûr, vous en êtes incapables, fit-elle entre scepticisme et insolence.

\- Severus ? interrogea le vieillard. »

Le sombre professeur, agita sa baguette murmurant « Wingardium Leviosa ». Un livre posé dans la pièce s'éleva dans les airs. La jeune fille le regardait les yeux écarquillés, émerveillée comme une enfant. Sa conscience lui disait bien qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative d'un sort qui devait être simple pour le professeur. Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de refaire face aux deux hommes.

« Dites m'en plus, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin. »

.

.

.

La jeune fille avait finalement quitté le bureau lorsque Dumbledore l'y avait autorisé. Il lui avait accordé le gîte pendant un certain temps, elle devait d'ailleurs être en train de visiter sa chambre avec l'infirmière. Le directeur avait été amical avec elle mais Severus savait que le vieux sorcier avait une idée en tête.

« Que voulais-vous faire d'elle ? commença-t-il.

\- Severus, tu es toujours aussi perspicace… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore mais je le sentiment qu'elle est…spéciale. Tu auras sans doute remarqué sa réaction face à ton sort. »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait en effet, remarqué l'émerveillement peint sur le visage de cette jeune moldue, totalement fascinée par un sort de première année. Il aurait pu la mépriser pour admirer quelque chose d'aussi simple, en bonne moldue qu'elle était. Pourtant, bien qu'il se soit arrangé pour le cacher, il en avait presque été attendri. Cette moldue était vraiment étrange pour provoquer ainsi la curiosité des deux professeurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez encore le courage de me lire malgré la très longue attente. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ou qui suivent la fiction en général :)

Ce chapitre est encore un chapitre de mise en place mais j'ai espoir que le prochain arrive un peu plus vite.

Réponses aux reviews :

 **:** Merci pour ta review, je vois que l'identité de Cassandra fait débat :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lyra lupa :** Oulà ! Pas mal de suppositions, je peux juste te dire qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait attendre ;) En tous cas merci d'avoir commenté !

 **Lunastic :** Je suis désolée que mon début ne te plaise pas ( oui, je sais c'est un euphémisme...) et qu'il te paraisse "cliché". Certes, j'accepte ta critique et je suis même heureuse que tu la fasses :) En tous cas sache que tu t'es fait avoir, non elle ne va pas maîtriser les quatre éléments ( et non ceci n'est pas un spoil, je n'aurais jamais osé faire du cliché de bout en bout), mon but n'est absolument pas de faire dans le cliché pour toute une fiction ( aucun intérêt). En revanche partir d'un début comme le mien et en faire quelque chose d'e différent est plus drôle pour moi. Je ne sais pas si tu vas lire ce chapitre mais bon au moins j'ai répondu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en ont besoin. » Cette phrase de Dumbledore tournait en boucle dans la tête de Cassandra. De l'aide, c'était ce qu'avait souhaitée de toutes ses forces la jolie brune. Elle avait cru mourir ce soir-là, devant cette école. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait aperçu la silhouette gigantesque du garde-chasse. Elle s'était d'ailleurs évanouie juste après. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tout comme le professeur Snape, c'était comment elle avait traversé les sortilèges qui protégeaient l'école. Elle s'était renseignée plus ou moins discrètement auprès de ceux qu'elle avait vu sur ces fameuses protections. On lui avait dit qu'il était impossible de « Transplaner », ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, et que les moldus, c'est-à-dire les gens comme elle, ne pouvaient entrer dans l'école. Elle était encore plus confuse après ces explications.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard et trois jours qu'elle était ici, faisant les aller-retours entre les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués et l'infirmerie. On lui avait rendu ses effets personnels et elle avait découvert, pas si étonnée que ça que son téléphone ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait demandé comment elle pouvait contacter sa famille afin que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas. Elle avait alors reçu du parchemin, une plume et une chouette ! Mais qui utilisait encore ce moyen de communication au vingtième siècle ! Elle avait toutefois obtempéré par inquiétude pour ses parents et avait libéré la chouette en priant pour qu'elle trouve le chemin, ce dont elle doutait fort.

Elle avait beau être patiente, la jeune femme commençait à tourner en rond dans cette chambre comme dans une prison dorée. Elle cherchait en vain une activité lorsqu'un hibou entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle avait songé à sortir par la fenêtre sans rien dire à personne mais elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout, si elle était bien dans une école de sorcellerie, qui sait ce que les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient pourraient bien lui faire. Elle serait alors incapable de se défendre, car que valait l'autodéfense face à la magie ? Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, le hibou la fixait d'un air étrange, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il comprenait son hésitation. Il émit un doux hululement afin de lui rappeler sa présence.

Cassandra tendit la main vers le hibou, lui caressant doucement les plumes. Elle aperçut le papier attaché à la patte de l'animal. « Mon pauvre chéri, lui murmura-t-elle, ils te prennent pour un pigeon voyageur… » L'animal hulula de nouveau en un semblant de réponse. Elle appréciait définitivement la compagnie de l'animal. Elle attrapa le message. C'était une enveloppe, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple avec le cachet de l'école qu'elle avait déjà aperçu pendant son passage dans le collège.

Elle finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe pour découvrir un parchemin. « Fichus sorciers ! Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser du papier comme tout le monde ? » L'écriture était simple et élégante, officielle.

 _Miss Cassandra Lefebvre,_

 _Je vous informe par cette lettre que vous serez convoquée dans le bureau directorial, ce soir à dix-huit heures afin de discuter de votre situation. Le professeur Mc Gonagall passera vous chercher dans vos appartements._

 _Ne soyez pas en retard._

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

Voyant que le rapace ne bougeait pas alors qu'elle avait fini de lire, attendant visiblement une réponse, elle griffonna rapidement son accord. Le hibou s'envola élégamment, laissant Cassandra à nouveau seule. La fin de l'après-midi, parut interminable à la jeune femme, elle s'était d'ailleurs mise à faire des pompes et autres exercices de musculation pour s'occuper avant d'aller prendre une douche. On toqua à la porte de sa chambre peu de temps après et quand la brune ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.

C'était une femme âgée, une sorcière qui imposait le respect. Son chapeau était placé bien droit sur sa tête, son chignon strict et des lunettes trônait en équilibre sur son nez. Elle semblait être quelqu'un d'autoritaire mais de bienveillant. La petite brune sortit de sa contemplation et la laissa enfin entrer et se présenter.

« Bonjour miss, je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Et directrice de la maison Griffindor.

\- Enchantée, je suis Cassandra Lefebvre. Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce que la métamorphose ?

\- Ainsi, le professeur Snape disait vrai, vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, marmonna-t-elle. La métamorphose est l'une des disciplines magiques enseignées à Poudlard.

\- Oh ! Merci et veuillez m'excuser pour toutes ces questions mais qu'est-ce que la « maison Griffindor » ?

\- Voyez-vous miss Lefebvre, à Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis entre quatre maisons en fonction de leur personnalité et de leurs aptitudes. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en dire plus, le professeur Dumbledore, vous expliquera cela mieux que moi. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous devrions y aller, conclut-elle en un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. »

Cassandra hocha la tête et la suivit en silence le long des couloirs. Vu la longueur et le nombre de ceux-ci, elle espérait qu'on la raccompagnerait jusqu'à sa chambre. Si jamais ces sorciers décidaient de la laisser ici, elle songea qu'elle mourrait sans doute avant de d'atteindre ses appartements ou la sortie. La sorcière s'arrêta enfin face à une statue, prononça le mot et la statue libéra le passage sous les yeux médusés de la jeune moldue. En arrivant dans le bureau du directeur, elle le nombre de personnes présentes. Elle en connaissait certaines comme le directeur, l'infirmière et le professeur Snape qui était également présent, affichant un air renfrogné.

« Miss Lefebvre, approchez, je vous prie. »

La voix de Dumbledore la tira de ses pensées. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en un salut silencieux que le vieil homme sembla comprendre.

\- Miss Lefebvre, reprit-il, vous connaissez déjà les professeurs Snape et Mc Gonagall, ainsi que notre infirmière. Je vous présente donc le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave. »

La jeune femme les étudia un bref moment de son étrange regard bleuté. Le premier était un tout petit homme et la seconde était une femme qui paraissait simple et sympathique. Cassandra hocha la tête dans leur direction.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Miss, l'apostropha le directeur, je suis heureux de constater à nouveau votre politesse mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, s'expliqua-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de la brune. En réalité, il est vraiment étrange que vous soyez arrivée jusqu'ici…

\- Oui, et je vous ai déjà expliqué que j'étais aussi étonnée que vous. Venez-en au fait je vous prie.

\- Voilà, nous avons décidé de vous soumettre à des tests. »

Le professeur Snape marmonna quelque chose comme « Vous seul avez pris cette décision… »

« Quel genre de tests, s'enquit-elle.

\- Des tests tout ce qu'il y a de plus basiques pour quelqu'un doué de magie.

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que j'étais tout à fait normale, elle se reprit en voyant la grimace des professeurs. Enfin, je veux dire une mou…mol…

\- Une moldue, Miss Lefebvre ? l'aida le directeur.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Une moldue.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est votre unique problème, vous passerez ce test par acquis de conscience, se justifia-t-il d'un air malicieux en voyant que l'adolescente allait répliquer.

\- Bien.

\- Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps, Miss. »

Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune femme considéra réellement le directeur comme étant un illuminé.

.

..

…  
..

.

La nuit de Cassandra fut agitée. Elle était persuadée d'échouer à tous ces tests ridicules, elle avait même pensé que Dumbledore souhaitait simplement la ridiculiser. Pourtant lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint la chercher, elle était prête et suivit la sévère professeur de métamorphose la tête haute.

« Bonne chance Miss. » furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça d'un ton légèrement inquiet. La brune pénétra dans une pièce qui devait visiblement être une salle de cours où l'attendait le professeur Flitwick.

.

..

.

Le professeur avait été vraiment gentil avec elle, la sollicitant sans la brusquer. Malgré cela, la jeune n'avait pas réussi le moindre sortilège alors que même des premières années y parvenaient.

Le test passé avec le professeur McGonagall n'avait guère été plus concluant. Cassandra se révélait absolument incapable de réaliser la moindre métamorphose. Elle était absolument convaincue de n'avoir aucun pouvoir mais on l'avait tout de même poussée à rejoindre le professeur Chourave dans les serres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser la botanique se passa bien mieux que toutes les autres disciplines pour la petite brune. Elle se surprit même à apprécier ce moment comme les fois où petite, elle accompagnait ses grand-parents dans le potager. L'odeur de terreau et des plantes la replongeait directement dans d'agréables souvenirs. Elle avait cette même sensation de douceur bien que les plants magiques demandent bien plus d'attention de sa part. Sa rêverie faillit d'ailleurs lui coûter cher lorsque l'une des plantes essaya de profiter de sa négligence en se carapatant.

Il lui restait à présent une épreuve à passer, celle qu'elle redoutait également le plus, les potions. Elle craignait cette épreuve pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, elle avait peur des conséquences qu'entraînerait son manque de magie, après tout, les ingrédients seraient présents et elle ne pourrait pas empêcher une possible catastrophe. Ensuite, la raison la plus importante était le professeur qu'elle aurait face à elle. En effet, si les autres professeurs avaient été bienveillants, même la professeur de métamorphose malgré son air sévère, elle craignait le maître des potions. Il n'avait pas été ravi à l'annonce de ces tests, c'était un euphémisme, et l'avait fait savoir.

L'estomac de la brune se tordait de plus en plus tandis qu'elle patientait devant la porte des cachots. Rien que l'endroit était lugubre et propice aux sueurs froides. L'homme en noir apparu enfin, ouvrant la porte avec un bref « Entrez » avant de retourner dans la salle dans un grand mouvement de cape. Il désigna un emplacement avec un chaudron à la jeune femme.

« Miss Lefebvre, commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore je vous ferai passez cette épreuve en potions bien qu'il soit certain qu'il ne produise rien d'exceptionnel. Espérons toutefois que votre absence de magie ne crée pas d'incident regrettable… »

Il fixa son regard sombre sur la jeune fille qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir, tentant de garder un air noble, en acquiesçant. Le potionniste reprit en voyant l'absence de réaction.

« Vous réaliserez aujourd'hui une potion d'amnésie qui fait partie du programme de première année à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il en faisant apparaître les instructions au tableau situé derrière lui. Suivez les instructions à la lettre et prenez votre temps. »

 _Ajouter 2 gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé dans le chaudron_

 _Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 20 secondes_

 _Ajouter 2 brins de valériane dans le chaudron_

 _Remuer 3 fois, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre_

 _Agiter votre baguette_

 _Laisser bouillonner la potion pendant 51 minutes_

 _Ajouter 2 mesures de l'Ingrédient Standard dans le mortier_

 _Ajouter 4 baies de gui dans le mortier_

 _Écraser à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre moyenne à fine_

 _Ajouter 2 pincées du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron_

 _Remuer 5 fois, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre_

 _Agiter votre baguette._

« Professeur, l'interpela-t-elle après avoir lu les instructions, est-il possible de préparer les ingrédients à l'avance ou bien certains risquent-ils de se dégrader ? »

Le mépris d'abord affiché laissa place à de l'intérêt dans les yeux de cet homme si singulier.

« Vous pouvez les préparer à l'avance. La potion étant destinée à des première année, les ingrédients ne sont pas fragiles.

-Merci, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Par contre, commença-t-elle en se rappelant d'un détail, je n'ai pas de baguette…

\- Je vous prêterai la mienne en temps voulu, souffla-t-il en balayant la remarque d'un geste vif. Maintenant, reprenez votre préparation, j'aimerais autant que nous n'y passions pas la journée. »

Son ton était sec, sans appel et Cassandra se sentit comme prise en faute.

Elle réalisa sa potion rigoureusement, ses réflexes d'années de sciences reprenant le dessus. Elle vérifia la couleur de la potion à chaque étape bien qu'elle ait du mal à concevoir que la couleur puisse être un indicateur extrêmement fiable et appela le potionniste lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une baguette. Elle doutait cependant que cela fut utile, jamais elle ne fonctionnerait sans magie… Une fois la préparation terminée, le professeur jeta un œil à son chaudron et haussa un sourcil.

« Votre potion n'est pas parfaite mais j'ai déjà vu pire… Finalement, vous êtes peut-être bonne à quelque chose. » Sur ces paroles, il la congédia ou plutôt la jeta à la porte du point de vue de Cassandra.

Elle sourit en retournant dans sa chambre, cette journée ne finissait peut-être pas si mal qu'elle avait commencé.

* * *

Ps: le potion d'amnésie est celle de wikia :)


End file.
